My Own
by Animelover133
Summary: Sora is outcast, living alone on a deserted island due to having no Blood Dragon marking like everyone else. Forced to survive on his own, he wishes for nothing more then that special marking that would finally give him what he wants most: pride, acceptance and...a dear friend to call his own. SoRiku and maybe more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is the new one I was talking about. I'm going to upload a chapter tomorrow as well and maybe the next day, but let's see if you guys like this one as much as my other ones. I may just give this one a few days and see the results I get, but I don't know. I'll just see what happens and hope you guys like this.**

**I'll be drawing a cover for this one as well, but I have to wait on that one.**

**Speaking of which, I have a special treat for a certain amazing fan of mine who has been with me for a while throughout my fanfics. I hope you like it~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way...which sucks...meh...**

* * *

><p>Sora found it highly unfair that everyone but him had a Blood Dragon to call their own. He was sixteen, which was <em>way<em> past the Coming of Age for him…or anyone, in fact. Yet, despite everything, he still had no such creature to come to his aid, to call friend, to talk to. No one understood you like your Dragon, but…Sora didn't have one.

It wasn't fair.

* * *

><p>Destiny Islands consisted of many small and large islands that were spread out among the sea, all connected as a family. The mainland had a large village that held quite a big population. It was a tight, well-formed home for many, one that grouped people together…if you had a Blood Dragon, of course.<p>

Which left Sora Dikare, basically, as an outsider from his people. A freak. He was shunned anywhere he went, avoided like the plague from even his own family. Pushed aside, he was quick to take all his belongings and leave the mainland in hopes of finding a place to call his own. Somewhere where he would be left in peace and not be constantly reminded of the one thing he desperately wished for.

So the poor boy sailed off on his own, searching the seas for some place to call home. And, as if by some mercy from a god above, he came across a lone island that was a good distance from any other, including the mainland. He made sure that there were no inhabitants living there and was relieved to find that it was deserted of any human beings. He also found the island to be flourishing with plants (especially large trees) and animals (even Chocobos), abundant with fresh food and plenty of hidden springs that contained sweet drinking water; it was a wondrous little paradise for the brunette.

Settling down there, he strayed from contacting anyone and was left to his own devices. It was hard, finding a place that would keep him warm at night. During his explorations, though, he came across an opening that was covered with trailing ivy that led to a secret room of rock. It was a nice little area and even had an opening above that would be perfect for when he lit fires. With that, he put all his belongings inside and let that become his house. It was a flawless place to live in and the boy was happy that he had his own place to call home. Finally.

He knew that he would never be missed from the mainland or from his family. He had never had friends, so that was out of the question as well. And he was certain that he would never be invited to any celebrations or even allowed to step foot back on the islands. He was completely and utterly alone in the world and no one would ever care or worry about the poor boy. He wouldn't get to trade with any on the islands or sell anything to anyone in hopes of getting provisions for himself either; whatever he had was all he was going to get.

Banned. Sora was banned from all and he thought it somewhat of a blessing to be away from such cruel, condescending people who only wanted to pass judgment and exclude him because he didn't carry a beautiful glowing tattoo on him like the rest of them did. It wasn't something he could control, yet the islanders had no mercy to spare towards him. How unjust was that?

However, he was still human, still wished for that special companion to be beside him that he could truly call a friend. He wanted a delicate, curving tattoo that assigned him to his one and only Dragon. Wasn't he allowed to hope and believe that, one day, just maybe, that magical design would appear on his skin and proclaim him connected? Every day, when he bathed, he would desperately check his entire body for a glimmer of any sort of lovely pattern that signaled him claimed. Which, in fact, is where this story begins…

* * *

><p>I searched my tanned body, hoping and praying that today would be the day that I would finally have one. I was stripped bare naked, my clothes tossed on the sand, standing in my bath. It was really just a pool that had a waterfall with it, but it worked just fine. It was right beside the opening to my home, too, so it would be alright if anyone tried to come and search this place so I could duck right inside and stay hidden until they were gone. The water was crystal-clear and cool, with a nice scent that lingered in the water itself. I gazed down at my shaky reflection in the pool and sighed.<p>

"Please let there be one…" I whispered to myself.

It had become a routine for me. I would first examine my arms and chest, then my abdomen and legs. Then I would twist about and use my reflection to see my back and neck and face, scanning my entire body for anything that was similar to that of a Blood Dragon tattoo. But it was hopeless, just like every other time. Nothing in front, nothing in the back either. It was a futile effort to try and check again; there was nothing there.

"Same as ever." I said in defeat, my shoulders slumping.

I had been looking for weeks upon weeks for one since I had been here, but it had been a waste. I had an unforgiving, hopeless fate and there was nothing I could do about it. I climbed out and stood there, letting the morning sun dry me off. A salty breeze wafted by, soothing me a bit from the sting of today's search. I smiled and breathed in the sea air, glad that I at least had peace now. Peace…and eternal loneliness.

"This isn't fair. Why can't I have my Dragon tattoo already?"

The only one who answered my question was the never-ending crash of waves from behind me. The feeling of loneliness enveloped me as I went and picked up my clothes from the sand, shaking them out. It was the only clothes I had, but it was better than nothing. A simple black pair of capris and a white t-shirt, along with flip flops, which I rarely used now, was what I would use for the rest of my life. Throwing them on, I went back to my "door". I was running low on food, so I had to stock back up and fill my sack. Crouching low, I walked through the tunnel that led into a large area created of rock and branches. My home.

All that I really had was my sack that I had carried of what little I had with me to this place, firewood that lay nearby the small fire I had made that was right under the opening above, my two blankets that was my sleeping bag, some tools I had stolen from my family in secret and my music box.

Snatching up the sack, I left in search of food that I knew I would need soon. It was almost winter, which meant bad storms and cold weather and I didn't want to be unprepared for what was to come. I had a feeling that this year would be different than all the others. The sea was always one to give you new surprises and this year could be no exception. The weather was always unexpected and powerful, never giving any warning that it was coming. I had to be ready for anything.

* * *

><p>After only a couple hours of looking, I was able to find a good amount of food that would last me a good while. The island was bountiful of mushrooms, pineapples, coconuts, bananas, oranges, fish and many other edible things. I had learned since I was little how to fish with my bare hands and climb palm trees by their trunks, so it was quite easy getting those sorts of things. On rare occasions, I came across a seagull egg or two and a chicken. These were rather one) hard to get, and two) very hard to find. Today was my lucky day, however, where I had found both.<p>

My sack had already grown heavy with all the food I had found and I was happy to carry it back home and put it in my storage area. Of course, this was really a loose rock that had a dirt opening behind it that was perfect for my food. It worked just fine, though, and kept it fresh and away from anything that would try to come after it. Stuffing all my food inside it and putting the rock back into place, I sighed in relief. I would be fine, at least for the first month of this brittle winter. I had already decided to go out tomorrow and search some more, just to be on the safe side.

But, seeing as it was already sunset, I needed to get some food in me and go to bed. Tomorrow would be just as tiring as today was and I would need all the rest and energy I could get tonight. Sticking to just eating some mushrooms and pineapple pieces, I lit my fire and threw some more firewood onto it before crawling into bed, exhausted. With a yawn, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo? Good or bad? Continue or throw away? This story is for you, my dear readers, so its' all up to you.<strong>

**Tell me what you guys think, okay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I seem to have a few people who wish for this to continue, so I'm putting another chapter up now, as promised. I hope you like it, my readers~**

**And just a little side note: Sora is on Destiny Island, but it doesn't have any of the additions on it like in the game. No shed, no bridges, no houses or boats. It's completely deserted, okay? Just a little reminder.**

**Read on~!**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts! :(**

* * *

><p>The next morning was bright and cloudless, but when I spotted dark clouds upon the horizon, I knew I didn't have much time to scavenge for more food. I would have no choice but to rush through my bath and try and grab anything I could find. By the looks of it, tonight was sure to be a long, terrible storm.<p>

"I should try the mini isle this time."

The mini isle was only a couple feet from the island and didn't have much except a few palm trees, but they produced a lot of coconuts and pineapples that were sweeter than any others I had had before. And then there was that one tree with the curved trunk that went over the side of the isle and hung out like an odd thumb. I had never touched the strange fruit it created, but they were very pretty to look at. I had never heard of any star-shaped fruit before, but I wasn't going to risk eating it in case of any poison.

The only way to get there, though, was to swim around it and climb up the short side of it. I couldn't make a bridge on my own, nor could I figure out any other possible way to get there.

Washing my body quickly and skipping my body examination in hopes of my tattoo, I hurriedly got to my little raft that had got me here in the very beginning and shoved off, paddling as fast as I could while glancing to the quickly approaching clouds that were closing in. I would have to climb as many palm trees as I could and run back inside after tying down the raft. I was glad I was quick and agile.

I didn't bother stopping to grab the few fish that caught my eye with their shining scales and paddled along, the cold water splashing me, pushing my raft about with their waves. I shivered, wishing that I was inside my house by my fire, huddled up in my blankets. But that would have to come later.

Finally getting passed the fierce waves, I made my way to the back of the isle. I didn't bother tying up the raft because I knew that the current and waves would keep it from going anywhere. Climbing up onto the isle, I could see that the palm trees were bending in the wind, their giant leaves flapping about.

I gripped my empty sack and raced to the first palm tree, deftly tucking the sack into my capris pocket. Wrapping my arms around the trunk in a hug, I put my legs around it and hoisted myself up inch by inch, keeping an eye out for the clouds. There were three pineapples hanging under the palm leaves, all ripened. I was careful when plucking them and stuffing them into my sack, seeing as I had to hold on tightly to the trunk at the same time.

I did the same with three more palm trees before I decided that it would have to do for now; the clouds were black and threatening to catch me unawares, but I had been paying attention. With my bag full with coconuts and pineapples, I went back to my raft and paddled back to shore. The waves helped this time instead of fought against me, which made my job a lot easier. Keeping a hold on the bag of food, I dragged my raft onto the beach. I could see that the clouds were close and the wind was picking up at an alarming rate; I didn't have much time.

Thankfully, my raft was small and light enough that I was able to drag it over to a small, compacted area where I kept my raft during storms. There was no way it would be whisked away by any mere storm anytime soon. After I had shoved it in far enough that I was positive it wouldn't be yanked out by any winds, I turned, picked up my bag and hurried home.

* * *

><p>I scooted closer to my small fire and sighed. I didn't like when storms happened. I always had to cover up the hole in the roof so no rain got in and make a really tiny fire so that I didn't choke on the smoke. I had both blankets wrapped around me while I listened to the wind as it blew through my doorway, sounding like a howling animal. The rain had started only moments after I had gotten settled in. I had breathed a sigh of relief at my good timing, but I wished I had been able to grab some more food.<p>

I shrugged and took a couple dried fish, chewing them slowly as the rain and wind became louder, stronger. It seemed like it would be quite a wild storm tonight. I disposed of the fish bones and made my bed as close to the fire as I dared before laying down, trying to ignore the loud noises that surrounded my home. But, soon enough, the rain and wind became a melodious lullaby for me, getting me to drift off into oblivion.

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of rain still pouring down, thunder now accompanying it. I groaned in frustration and threw the blanket over my face. I hated days like this when the storms didn't seem to want to end and just kept going on and on. It meant I would have to skip one day without bathing, but I could handle one day. Besides, it wasn't like I would gain my tattoo overnight and it would suddenly be there…right?<p>

I almost pulled my shirt off to find out, then stopped myself. I knew what I would see when I looked over myself: nothing but bare, tan skin. I would never get a marking because there was no dragon out there for me. I had waited for two and a half years. The standard year for getting your tattoo was around the age of thirteen or fourteen, but I was still with none. Why was I trying to keep my hopes when there was no point? I wouldn't get it no matter what I did.

I felt that ultimate defeat settle into my heart and it was like my heart itself was breaking. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all.

"Why don't I get a Dragon?" I choked out, then curled up in my bed and held back tears of sorrow and bitter loneliness, listening to the thunder storm until I was too exhausted to stay awake any longer, falling back into slumber.

* * *

><p>I had a headache when I woke again. My head throbbed painfully as I got to my feet, swaying slightly as my blanket dropped to the ground. My fire had gone out a long time ago, but so had the rain. It was so quiet now.<p>

Stretching and rubbing my temple in agony, I went outside. My island was a mess of palm leaves and driftwood, along with a few beached fish. I took those and put them back inside with the rest of my food before going back (grabbing my sack on the way out) and bringing in the driftwood that I would later break down with my tools and use for firewood. I knew that my raft would be fine, even though that had been one crazy storm, so I didn't bother checking up on it. The isle was completely fine and unharmed, so I skipped checking it out and made a search through the island.

The island was sort of an oval shape, with a couple jagged points here and there, but it wasn't very big. But the farther I went south, the more trees began to pop up. At one end of the island was just a jutted cliff that was engulfed with a jungle. I had learned to stay away from there due to the many poisonous plants and dangerous animals there, but I ventured into it every now and then. I doubted today would be a good day to, though, so I kept my distance.

The majority of my island was just sandy beaches, thankfully, and trees. It gave me a wide area to explore and relax in, which is why it was such a paradise to me. I kept a lookout for anything that had washed up on shore that was worth anything to me, but it was mostly lots of seaweed and ocean items. I took any spare fish and small driftwood, but it wasn't much. Nothing else was here for me.

"Guess I'll turn back home." I said in exasperation, flipping my bag over my shoulder.

That's when the sun suddenly flickered against something that lay half-buried in the sand, flashing light into my eye. I blinked and shielded my eyes with my free hand, squinting down to find what had momentarily blinded me.

There was some sort of silver item glittering out from the sand, some sort of strange jewel. I dropped my bag and got onto my hands and knees, pushing the sand away. When I uncovered the mysterious item, I found it to be a lovely necklace of silver. A large silver crown hung delicately on a silver chain, bouncing the sun off it as it swung about.

"It's beautiful…"

Carefully, I stuck it in my pocket instead of my sack, knowing exactly where I would put my little treasure. Then, I hoisted my bag back over my shoulder and wandered on home to safely hide my little discovery in my music box.

* * *

><p><strong>Sound familiar? Wonder where it came from...<strong>

**And yes, this AU is rather a messed up place. Basically, the people of this world have only one rule: no marking, no life. It sucks, but Sora is special, so don't worry about him. He'll be happy soon enough.**

**Hope you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like this one.**

**Read on.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>The night was quiet and I was restless. I couldn't seem to sleep. Of course, this was nothing new to me; I had gone without sleep for days on end and ended up nearly collapsing from the lack of sleep, which got me right back into the routine. Tonight, though, I couldn't stand being inside; I had to go outside for a little while.<p>

The night was clear and crisp. I was glad to just close my eyes and hear the sound of the waves as they forever crashed onto the sandy beach and made their way back into the ocean. The moon was currently outshining the stars, bright in the sky as if everything was right in the world.

I went down to the beach and wandered around, digging my feet into the cool sand while the waves played around my ankles every so often. I felt utterly restless, but my body was exhausted and needed recharging. I plopped myself down in the sand, keeping my distance from the water, trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Was I just not good enough or was there something about me that left me alone? Or was I just that pathetic?

I pressed a hand to my forehead as the beginnings of a headache bloomed there, making me painfully aware that I was getting bumps along my arms; it was rather cold tonight. The stars above just kept looking down on me, almost taunting my loneliness.

"It's not fair." I whispered, getting to my feet. "This world is so unfair to me..."

I turned and went along the shoreline, the waves splashing my bare feet playfully. Normally, that would be slightly comforting for me, but not tonight. Tonight, I was on edge, feeling a bit irritated and more than a little lonely. I wrapped my arms around myself as a cold breeze floated past me, chilling me to the bone.

"I should get back inside…" I muttered to myself, about to turn back around.

That's when things took a strange turn. I froze, mid step, as my skin turned ice cold, as if someone had dumped me in the ocean. A sharp stab blossomed on my right temple, growing at a rapid rate. I groaned and held my head, stumbling from the sudden pain. My vision became spots of black and white, mixing together until I couldn't see anything else. I didn't get to stop myself from falling on my side into the sand, unable to control my body as everything faded away…

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the clap of ear-shattering thunder, followed by the blinding light of a streak of lightning. But instead of being in my cozy cave, I was in the middle of the ocean, laying down in the midst of a storm on a raft. The waves crashed and soaked me, getting a lungful of salty water in the process. I gasped at the cold tingle it left, gagging at the water that I had swallowed.<p>

_Where…where am I?_

Another wave came over my raft, spilling over to the other side. I stood to my feet and looked out at the angered ocean, wondering how I had even gotten here in the first place. I had been sleeping peacefully only moments ago…hadn't I? I knew I didn't sleepwalk and it would have been impossibly stupid to drag my raft out into the sea at this time of year.

I glanced over the raft (and bluntly trying to avoid more dangerous waves) and realized something: this wasn't mine. The wood was acacia, with a ragged, sopping sail that was torn down the middle and flapping about wildly in the wind. My own raft had been made of oak, with a sail that I had made with an old tablecloth. So, if this _wasn't_ my raft….whose was it?

Another burst of thunder boomed into existence, followed shortly by snips of lightning that lit up the dark sky and gave the waves a more sinister look. The ocean began to churn and toss about the little raft and I, forcing me to hold onto the only mast as hard as I could. Thunder; lightning.

"_Hold on!_"

I couldn't have imagined that voice just now, could I?

"_Don't let go!_ _Just hold on!_"

The voice was coming from above the clouds, I realized. I recognized it, but I couldn't recall from where.

"_Hol-_" Thunder boomed and blocked out the voice.

That's when the largest wave I had ever seen in my lifetime soared overhead…coming straight over me. I stared, wide-eyed in terror, as it grew bigger and bigger, then finally tilted forward and head back down. I closed my eyes and screamed.

* * *

><p>My eyes shot open, shivering automatically as cold shards of rain fell down onto my skin, soaking me to the bone. I pushed myself up and grimaced as my head throbbed, slowing me down. I tried to ignore it and forced my body to stand, refusing to black out once more. I just needed to get inside and I would be fine.<p>

I could feel my body starting to tilt, the world following along. I was surprised to find myself face down on the wet sand, the cold rain relentless and cruel as it continued to fall. I stood to my feet and brushed off the sand that had stuck to me, making sure to be careful with my movements, lest I fall unconscious and gain hypothermia.

That's when I felt something warm and thicker than water trickle down my ear. I gingerly touched my ear and my found my fingers stained with blood. Panic took place inside of me as spots filled my vision. Using all my willpower, I pressed my hand on the side of my head and stayed as stable as I possibly could, swaying. I just needed to get home. Once I did, I could allow myself to pass out.

"Please…" I prayed aloud to whatever god I was talking to. "Just let me live."

I stumbled along in the rain, the sand proving to be an awful foe in the midst of my situation as I kept holding on. I could barely see my home entrance through the curtains of rain, but I knew this island like the back of my hand and I was close.

I dared to check how much blood I was losing and pulled my hand away to see, expecting blood to be dripping from my fingertips. Instead, my hand was clean. I stared in shock, blinking at my hand. I touched my head and felt nothing but water as it ran down my face. I knew I couldn't have simply imagined blood or the pain I had felt, but there was no sign of either. I wasn't losing my mind…was I?

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, another one. Is it confusing? :P Good.<strong>

**Any idea what's going on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this one is short, but it's worth it. **

**Thank you for telling me HeavensLuminousArc. I looked back and realized you were right, so I tried to push up to the point. Thank you~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>I wearily stepped into my home, moving quickly to make a fire. I still couldn't stop glancing down at my hand, expecting it to be red.<p>

And then there had been that disturbingly realistic dream I had had when I had fainted. The images and that loud, desperate voice still shook me, despite it being only some short nightmare.

"What's happening to me?" I wondered aloud.

Once the fire was burning brightly and I had relaxed a bit, I snuggled inside my two blankets and took out my music box. The box itself was intricate in design. It was the only thing that was worth anything to me that I had bothered to take along. It was gold, with a lovely sapphire heart outline on the lid. Inside was the little instrument that played the endless tune. I pushed the small button that lay hidden underneath the box, a secret compartment opening to reveal the treasure I had found on the beach the other day.

I took the necklace out by the chain, staring at the skillful craftsmanship with interest. I could tell it had been made with careful, creative hands that put everything into their work. It was almost too beautiful to wear. I couldn't help myself, though, and put it on, admiring the way it suited me.

"Maybe I'll just keep it on." I thought aloud, my fingertips brushing against the smooth crown.

_**CRASH!**_

I gasped and looked around my home, my heart pounding at the unexpected sound that was shortly followed by the earth shaking under me. Everything settled quickly, the rain continuing to fall as if nothing had happened. I frowned and rushed to put my music box away before getting up.

"A short earthquake, perhaps?" I tried to convince myself.

The ground seemed to reply with another short quiver before going still, getting me to stumble and fall against the stone wall.

"What's going on?"

Part of me was sorely tempted to go outside and explore, but that would be stupid to even try in this storm. The other part of me was fearful, conjuring up terrifying images in my head. Had it truly been an earthquake and the island itself was sinking back into the ocean? Had something washed up on the shore, hungry and lurking around in search of something to satisfy its' hunger? Or was it something my mind couldn't even think of?

I listened as the rain poured down, thunder blasting around in short bursts, wondering what I should do now: Wait or search?

I stepped towards the way out and shivered at the cold wind that blew inside. There was no way I was going to risk going out there with weather like that. I went and added more wood to my fire, grabbing my blankets while feeling on edge.

I sat down close to the fire, waiting for the weather to let up or for something else to happen, but nothing did. Slowly, but surely, my eyelids grew heavy. I yawned, laying down on my side as I absently stared into flickering flames. And then…I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>For some reason, I was wide awake the moment I opened my eyes. Everything seemed fine now, but then I noticed something that made me realize that things weren't as okay as they seemed; it was silent, with only the distance sound of waves breaking it.<p>

Something was definitely wrong.

I scrambled to my feet and raced outside, expecting to see the worst of the worst. But when I stepped out into blinding sunlight and my eyes had adjusted, nothing was out of place. The island itself was messy, but that was to be expected, of course. The isle itself was fine, the water and sand was still the same and nothing looked out of the ordinary. I smiled, obviously having been paranoid for no reason.

"Alright, time for a bath!" I cheered to the sky.

I proceeded by stripping instantly and jumping in, gasping at the cold water. It was great to finally bathe, bluntly ignoring the fact that I wasn't bothering to check for my marking for the first time since I had found this island. I knew better than to grasp onto hope when it wasn't going to ever happen. I wasn't ever going to have one and that was that.

Despite accepting that depressing fact, I knew I would move on as time went by. Right now, though, I just wanted to live and try to have fun. Alone…

I was snapped out of my lonesome thoughts as a loud growl sounded, echoing into the sky. I was frozen where I was, my heart pounding as I waited. It was quiet now, but the island was struck to the core by that foreign noise as much as I was.

"What…what _was_ that?" I whispered.

Without another word, I didn't delay any further and got out, dressing quickly. Part of me wondered if I should find a weapon, but I thought better of it. I made my way onto the beach, walking alongside the crashing waves while keeping an eye out for anything; turns out, I didn't need to walk very far.

"Holy…no way…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I now leave you with that to wonder about, so you're all welcome. :P<strong>

**I hope this was a little better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Ready for things to get interesting?**

**Now go and read away. I hope you like it.**

**And please, feel free to comment. Give me advice, ideas, critical ideas. Anything. :)**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or dragons.**

* * *

><p>A dragon. Not just any dragon: a Pearl Blood dragon. My lungs malfunctioned as I took in the sight before me.<p>

"Wow." I gasped out.

Shimmering, white scales that glittered in the bright sun. Its' long body was sprawled out on the sand, piles of golden sand surrounding it. Its' beautiful tail was lying in the waves, moving with the current. But it was just lying there, completely lifeless. Was it possibly dead? Sleeping? I didn't dare move any closer to it if it was.

As if it had heard me, it twitched to life, a deep growl rumbling within its' throat. I gasped and took a step back, watching in awe as the white wings flickered, rustling slightly open before settling snuggly back to its' body, still once more.

"This is a dream." I choked out hoarsely. "Just a crazy, amazing dream…right?"

The dragon's tail splashed the crashing waves, startling me, before going lifeless again. I gulped, feeling oddly unafraid. I should have been, I knew, but I only felt awed, surprised. Gleeful, even. Was this the best, dear friend I had been waiting for? Two years had passed by, but was it finally my time? I could go back home and be welcomed with open arms, be given back my life that had been taken from me…

No, I didn't want to go back. Going back meant fake smiles and lukewarm hugs that meant nothing to me. They were cruel people with black, dark hearts that never intended to let me be a part of their world. I would be included, but they would always see me as the banned loser with nothing to offer. No, I was staying here.

I carefully backed away, keeping quiet as I possibly could while tiptoeing on sand. Making my way to the opposite side of the island, I pondered on what I should do. Would it be wise to get closer and see what was wrong with it? Perhaps it was wounded? The thought alone was terrifying, which startled me in itself. For all I knew, this dragon had someone and had only been flying through the storm and had fallen to my island.

What should I do about this dragon that was beached on my lone island?

* * *

><p>Despite everything, my curiosity got the better of me. I was drawn to that beautiful dragon, unable to stay away from it. Even if I was merely standing and looking at it from a distance, it was lovely to see. The way its' scales reflected the sun, laying there on the sand, was picturesque to me. I was quite tempted to get closer to it, to touch those scales and see if it was a simple hallucination or reality. I was still doubting that it was the latter, but it was a possibility.<p>

So there I was, standing there while staring, memorized, by this Pearl Blood. I never would have thought myself to ever be in this situation. I had seen dragons back when I was on the mainland, all following and cuddling their companions. Flying, swimming, walking around, full of fun and happiness. And there I had been, alone.

"A dragon…all my own…" I sighed.

That's when the large beast growled once more, digging its' claws into the sand. Its' face, which had once been peaceful, twisted into an angry and pained expression, snarling under its' breath. Was it wounded after all?

Suddenly, white eyelids shot open, its' wings coming to life and lifting the rest of the long body into the air before landing back to the ground. I could only stand there, my heart pounding as its' bright eyes absorbed the area; it had the most bright, aquamarine eyes I'd ever seen. And then, those eyes focused on me, narrowing slightly.

My entire body was keeping me there, frozen to the spot. I couldn't look away from those eyes as it warily looked me over, weighing out certain things in its' head. I didn't move; I didn't speak. I could barely even breathe while it glared at me, fixed on only me.

After for what seemed like an eternity, it sniffed in indifference and curled up into a perfect spiral, covering itself with its' large wings. I gulped, wondering if it was a good idea to move. But after a little while, I decided it was safe and stepped backwards. Its' tail twitched, but it made no threatening movements towards me. I was on edge, though, as I tiptoed back to my cave, feeling like I was stepping on glass.

* * *

><p>I was in a daze as I made a fire and got into bed, replaying my encounter in my head. But even as I lay my head down, I couldn't stop the way my heart felt as I met the eyes of that magnificent dragon. It still felt that way, pulsing and hammering away at my ribs as my mind slowly faded off into sleep. My last thought was: <em>Will it still be there tomorrow?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Yep. Now, you guys are probably wondering where Riku is; don't worry, he's coming. Things will get quite interesting soon. Well, things already have, but it'll get even better.<strong>

**Hope you guys are liking it so far~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ah, this one is fun. I love the way I wrote this. **

**And thank you for those who seem to like it so far. Things are going to just get more...fun. ;P**

**I don't own dragons. Or Kingdom Hearts. Or anything, really.**

* * *

><p>I was groggy as morning sunlight began to flitter into my cave, slowly forcing me to get up. I groaned in annoyance and rolled over on my other side to avoid my bright alarm clock, humming in satisfaction as sleep creeped in again.<p>

And then I remembered everything from yesterday.

"The dragon!" I cried, jumping up.

My feet twisted in the blanket and caused me to lose my balance, falling to the ground while wrapped awkwardly in my blankets. Sighing, I attempted to untangle myself.

"Great way to start a morning…" I grumbled, finally free.

Skipping breakfast, I rushed outside. The sun was just beginning to rise, giving the sea a orange-gold hue. Holding my breath, I made my way to where I had left the great beast, praying it was still there. But once I came into the vicinity of where it had been, I saw nothing. No dragon lay on the sand, curled up into that lovely spiral on the beach. In fact, there seemed to be no sign that a dragon had been here besides the piles of sand.

Disappointment and sadness filled me, unexpectedly bringing tears to my eyes as I sank onto my knees in the sand. I had been anticipating seeing that wondrous creature once more, but it had been hopeless. I was alone on this deserted island, doomed to live out my days here without any companion or friend to call my own.

"It's not fair…" I let out a small sob. "I never asked to be different and isolated….I just wanted to fit in…to have a dragon…a friend…"

"Why are you crying?"

At first, I thought it was simply my imagination. But if I hadn't heard that unfamiliar voice myself, I wouldn't have believed someone had just spoken. Raising my head, I could only stare in disbelief at the sight of a guy coming towards me. His clothes were mere rags on his body and he was soaking wet, but he looked generally healthy. But what caught my eye was the way his hair – his long silver hair – glistened in the morning light.

I watched, wide-eyed, as he came up to me, giving me a clear view of everything. He was paler than I was, but had a better build in every sense of the word. I swallowed thickly, completely oblivious to the way I was rudely staring at him until he spoke up.

"Well? You gonna get up or what?"

I sniffed loudly and hastily wiped my eyes, slightly embarrassed that my first encounter with another human being had been like this. I got to my feet and tried to gain composure, wishing that things could have gone a bit better. He stood there, silent, as he looked me up and down; he didn't look very pleased with what he saw.

"Um…I'm Sora…" I said.

"…who else lives here?" he replied back.

"…just…myself…"

He looked a bit taken aback. "Only you? Are you certain?"

"Yes." My tongue became instantly tied as the situation washed over me. "Uh…um…"

The stranger gave me another disapproving look, no doubt wondering if I was mental or something, but I could only stand there and look retarded as I had my first encounter with such a handsome human being once more.

"So why are you here by yourself? Exploring? Shipwrecked?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Uh…here." I replied, blushing immediately at my stupid response.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, why are you here?"

And that's when I finally noticed – really noticed – he had bright aquamarine eyes, piercing and beautiful. I couldn't help but stare in wonder, completely blanking out now.

"Quit staring." He snapped angrily. "The hell is wrong with you?"

Embarrassed and a bit humiliated now, I lowered my eyes to the sand and tried to think of some way to apologize, but nothing came to mind. Had I really become retarded in a matter of seconds because of a random stranger?

"I…I'm sorry…it's been so long since I've seen another human being face to face…" I mumbled.

"…what do you mean?"

"I've lived alone here for…a while." I explained somewhat. "…you can probably figure out why…"

He was silent for a long moment, then grunted in acknowledgement. "You're Unmarked."

I flinched at having the title be pressed down onto me, wishing I hadn't heard it from someone I didn't know, let alone anyone. It hurt enough to tell it to myself and this person before me wasn't making it easier.

"So this is basically your island?" he asked, his tone now less sharp.

I glanced up at him. "I suppose so, yeah."

"It's a nice place. Kinda wish I had stumbled upon it first so I could claim it." He chuckled, a small smile forming on his lips. "For us, we Unmarked ones are never lucky much, are we?"

And my heart nearly dropped down to my stomach at hearing those words as it clicked in my head. He was here, alone. _Without a dragon._

"You…you're a…" I couldn't even find it in me to say the words. "You are, too…?"

"Yep…seventeen now and still no sign of anything on me…" He sighed heavily. "Kinda lost hope of ever getting one, though, so whatever. My homeland finally got sick of me giving them a bad name, so they kicked me out at sea."

I was now in a state of shock. "You were banned as well?"

"Y…yeah…" Those eyes looked at me. "Is that why you're here alone?" I nodded. "How'd you find this place?"

"Pure luck, I guess. " I shrugged. "I basically gathered my personal belongings and left. I didn't know what to expect, but then I accidently came upon here. I made sure it was deserted and finally claimed it as my home. At least while I'm here I don't have to feel as insecure about myself. No one shoves it in my face about me being Unmarked and I don't have to get horrid glares everywhere I step."

"I guess so." He eyed me thoughtfully. "Must be even lonelier though, huh?"

"…what do you mean?" I asked warily.

"No one to talk to, nobody to laugh with or relax with."

"…not really."

A sudden smile lit up his features, taking my breath away. "I'm Riku. Riku Koibito. It's nice to meet someone who understand my situation."

Tongue-tied, I gulped and shakingly responded. "Sora Dikare."

And that was how I gained a newfound and unexpected friend that day, forgetting about the dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't you love when you meet someone who just...understands you and what you're going through? Man, that earns a friendship, no matter what.<strong>

**I hope you guys are liking how it's going so far.**

**RIKU'S HERE! SQUEE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, let's see how things are going with these two, shall we?**

**To the story! *cue music***

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"And this is my home. Not much, I know." I rubbed the back of my neck, a bit embarrassed. "But it keeps me warm at night and I have somewhere safe to stay."<p>

He looked around thoughtfully, taking in the cave with interest. I stood to the side, secretly hoping he would find it a bit impressive. His eyes took in my "bed" and fire pit, but said nothing.

"Um…sorry-"

"It's nice." He turned to me, a hint of a smile on his face. "Would you be willing to let me stay here and share?"

I stared back. "You…you mean…stay here? On the island? With me?"

"If you don't mind."

"I…"

I was at a loss for words. I had always thought I would live alone on this island, fate leaving me with nothing but loneliness. But yet, here was someone with the same problem I had, willing to join me. It wasn't the dragon I had wished for, but it was better than dying and no one caring or knowing.

"I would love that." I said with a smile.

He returned it. "So would I."

I could have hugged him right then and there. But we only smiled and I could tell things were going to be a lot more fun for me.

* * *

><p>"So what's that isle out there?" He pointed. "I wish I had seen it when I was out at sea, but the storm kind of prevented that."<p>

We were walking slowly alongside the ocean, bare feet sinking into the wet sand. It was only the early afternoon, but it had felt like minutes had gone by and there wasn't enough time to take in the fact that I had a roommate now.

"That's just always been there. It might have been a part of the island, but the water probably separated it. Now it's just isolated out there, but it's a nice place to relax."

"How can you get there? It's out in the water."

"My raft. It's not much, but it does the job. I just paddle to the opposite side and climb up." I explained.

"Wouldn't it be easier to make a bridge or something to get across?"

That thought had never crossed my mind before, but it was a pretty good idea, to say the least. I slowed my steps even more so.

"That…_would_ be a clever plan…" I grinned. "Actually, that sounds awesome. It's not a one-man job, but that's not a problem for me anymore."

He laughed. "So is that the only reason you allowed me to stay?"

I rolled my eyes and lightly shoved his shoulder, but he merely dodged it and flicked me in the forehead, to which I could only laugh, him joining in. I never would have thought my days would change so suddenly. Having a companion to laugh and talk to was…nice. Was this what it would have been like if I had gotten a dragon?

"By the way, you wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes that are a bit bigger, do you? I'm tired of wearing practically nothing on. It's gotten way too cold, anyway." He rubbed his bare, muscular arms. "I'm glad the sun is warm today, though, else I would be freezing my butt off."

"Um…not exactly." I replied sheepishly.

"Crap…" He sighed and looked down at his tattered t-shirt, which had probably been white at some point, but had turned into faded grey. "Guess I'd better figure something out. Winter's closing in fast and I need warmer clothes."

What he said made me think about my own attire. My capris and simple t-shirt weren't going to cut it for the cold weather and low temperatures. I hadn't thought ahead for what I would wear, only what I would eat.

"I didn't think that far ahead…" I bit my lip and fingered the hem of my shirt. "I need warmer clothes, too."

"Alright, then we need to put our heads together and brainstorm." He picked up the pace. "Where's your raft?"

"W-wait, why?" I stopped walking. "I thought we were going to think up a way to get better winter clothing."

"We are. But we need a good place to think." he said over his shoulder.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Um, Riku?"

"Hm?"

"My raft is that way." I said, pointing behind me with my thumb.

He took on a sheepish look and turned back around. "Oh. Lead the way, then."

I could only laugh while he repeatedly mutter for me to shut up, but I just couldn't help laughing. It felt so good to finally laugh and just have a carefree day without the weight of sadness pressing down on me.

"By the way, the day of that storm…" Riku trailed off, which halted my laughter. "Did anything happen?"

"No, but it was quite a storm."

Part of me was hesitant to tell him of the dragon that had been beached on my island, seeing as it felt like my personal little secret. But he was now my friend, my permanent companion that would stay here forever. The thought was a little overbearing and pathetic than anything else, but it was what it was.

"S-"

"There was a dragon." I blurted out.

His eyes narrowed in disbelief, sharp and unfriendly from the wonderful smile he had on earlier. Had the mere mention of the creature upset him?

"Are you sure? Where is it now?"

"Gone." I shrugged. "One day it was laying on my beach, next day it vanished. I don't know."

"…interesting."

He didn't say another word to me and I didn't try to pull out any from him. I didn't know him well enough to tell if he would explode if I uttered anything, so I kept my mouth shut and waited, hoping I hadn't made him too angry.

We came upon the place where I had shoved my raft and ran forward to dislodge it, which Riku pitched in silently to help. Once it was set on the sand and the oars were put on top, he began to look over it with a critical eye, examining the sail and foundation. He said nothing, but I flinched when he temporarily glanced back at me. Those piercing eyes…

"Not bad." He picked it up and nodded to the other end. "Help me get it to the water."

I did so without complaint or argument and we set out back to the sea, dropping it with a splash into the rolling waves.

"Well…you first." I said with a gesture.

"Hmph." He climbed on, the raft bouncing and tilting like a seesaw. "God, mine was way better balanced than this one."

"It works, alright?" I frowned.

He rolled his eyes in reply as I clambered on board, nearly slipping and falling into the cold water. Thankfully, Riku had the decency to grab my arm and haul me the rest of the way to safety. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Sorry. I've always been clumsy."

He shook his head as I handed him an oar, but only a ghost of a smile crossed his features this time. Had I ruined everything? So soon? I bit my lip as he dug the oar into the water and started paddling, hoping that wasn't the case.

"Come on, lazy bones. We'll be here all day if you just sit there; paddle."

I did so, on edge by the worry in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sora. Anyone have a clue why Riku is being a total ass now?<strong>

**You know, he could just be PMSing...typical Riku, right? :P**

**Until next time~**


End file.
